


A Single Red Rose - The 25th of December

by Daelis



Series: Diabolik Lovers Adventskalender [2]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "24 Nights" zu schreiben nicht. Hier ist sie also: "A Single Red Rose". Sie setzt genau nach dem letzten Kapitel des Adventskalenders "24 Nights" an - bestimmt erinnert sich die/der eine oder andere an den geheimnisvollen Verehrer im Schatten, der eine rote Rose im Schnee zurückließ?





	1. Eine Rose im Schnee

Langsam trug der abendliche, kalte Wind das kleine rote Blütenblatt davon, dass du im weißen Schnee gefunden hattest. Woher es wohl kam? Es sah nicht aus, als gehöre es zu einem Weihnachtsstern, von denen im Haus ein paar auf den Fensterbänken standen und deren große rote Blüten unübersehbar waren. Nein, vielmehr erinnerte dich die Form und die Samtigkeit des Blütenblattes an eine Rose. Aber das machte wohl wenig Sinn.

„Kommst du, Prinzessin, nfu~?“ Laitos Worte rissen dich aus deinen Gedanken. „Ja. Entschuldige.“ Er hatte ja Recht. Der Wind war kalt und schneidend. Längst hattest du eine Gänsehaut und es tat gut ins Warme zu treten, gemeinsam mit Laito an deiner Seite. Dass er hier war, schien dir noch immer wie ein Traum. Euren (nicht nur anfänglichen) Schwierigkeiten zum Trotz war er dir ans Herz gewachsen, mochtest du sein Lächeln, das Funkeln dieser giftgrünen Augen, wenn er dich ansah. Es ließ dein Herz einfach höher schlagen.  
 

Anfangs warst du noch unsicher gewesen, wie du deinen Eltern auf einmal erklären solltest, wer Laito war und WAS er war, doch schnell merktest du, dass du dir diese Sorgen hättest sparen können. Mit seiner ihm eigenen, charmanten Art hatte Laito deine Mutter schneller um den Finger gewickelt, als du seinen Namen hättest buchstabieren können, und auch dein Vater schien schnell angetan von dem ach-so-freundlichen jungen Mann, der sich als dein fester Freund vorstellte. Selbst wenn du Einwände gehabt hättest, wärest du gar nicht dazu gekommen, sie auszusprechen. Also standest du einfach nur lächelnd daneben. Das rote Blütenblatt war vergessen, deine Aufmerksamkeit gehörte ganz deiner Familie und Laito, dem gemütlichen Abend, den ihr gemeinsam verbrachtet.  
 

Irgendwie gelang es dem Vampir sogar stundenlang von deinem Aufenthalt bei ihnen zu sprechen, ohne irgendetwas Verfängliches auszuplaudern oder zu lügen. Dir wäre das ganz sicher nicht gelungen. Entweder hättest du etwas erfinden müssen oder deine Berichte wären so vage gewesen, dass deine Mutter, die dich mit Leichtigkeit zu durchschauen vermochte, sofort Lunte gerochen hätte. Nicht so Laito. Mit einem breiten Lächeln und gut gelaunt plauderte er über die vergangenen Tage, als wäre alles von Anfang an nicht mehr gewesen als ein kleiner Urlaub. Keine Rede davon, dass man dich gebissen, entführt und das Fürchten gelehrt hatte. Kein Wort über Blut, Vampire. Nichts.  
 

„Du kannst oben auf meinem Sofa schlafen.“ Es war allerhöchste Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen. Ihr alle – ja sogar Laito, obwohl du das für vorgetäuscht hieltest – gähntet schon eine Weile lang. Kein Wunder. Ein Blick auf die Uhr hatte dir verraten, dass es auf die 02:00 Uhr morgens zuging. „Ich de-“, begann dein Vater, doch deine Mutter kam ihm zuvor. „Das ist eine fantastische Idee. Es ist ja auch schon wirklich spät. Wir sollten uns alle ordentlich ausschlafen und dann später gemütlich brunchen, wie klingt das?“

Damit war es entschieden. Dir war klar, deinem Vater wäre es lieber, bliebe Laito des Nachts nicht in deiner Nähe. Himmel! Als wärst du ein kleines Mädchen von 13 Jahren! Was dachte er denn von dir? Zum Glück hatte sich deine Mutter eingeschaltet. Zwar musstest du wohl zugeben, dass in Laito ohne jede Frage ein kleiner Perversling steckte, doch du hattest keinen Zweifel, dass er deine Entscheidungen respektieren würde. Sonst wäre er kaum hergekommen. Sonst wäret ihr beide jetzt nicht hier beisammen.  
 

Auf dem Sofa zu übernachten gefiel dem Vampir allerdings offenkundig nicht so gut, wie er eben noch unten im Wohnzimmer getan hatte. Kaum hattest du das Licht gelöscht und es dir unter der dicken Decke bequem gemacht, da hörtest du auch schon ein verräterisches Rascheln aus Richtung des Sofas und nur wenige Augenblicke später schob sich jemand – unverkennbar Laito – neben dich unter die Decke. „Lass mich dich wärmen, Prinzessin, nfu nfu~“, gurrte er an dein Ohr und jagte dir damit gleichermaßen einen Schauer über den Rücken wie heiße Röte in die Wangen. Und so wie er kicherte, könntest du sogar schwören, dass er das ganz genau wusste und aus keinem anderen Grund getan hatte. Typisch für ihn, fandest du. Es störte dich jedoch nicht.

Deinem glühenden Gesicht zum Trotz lehntest du dich an seinen Brustkorb, konntest sogar seinen Herzschlag hören, als er die Arme um dich schlang und näher an sich zog. Von der Angst, die dich anfangs angesichts der Vampire beherrscht hatte, war kaum etwas geblieben. Du fühltest dich wohl und geborgen. So dauerte es nicht lange, bis dir die Augen zufielen.  
 

_Pfeifend zischte der Wind um die Häuser. Es war dunkel und allein der weiße Schnee, der unter deinen Füßen knirschte, erhellte die Szenerie. Inmitten all des strahlenden Weiß jedoch erregte ein roter Fleck deine Aufmerksamkeit. War das etwa Blut? Du tratest näher._

_Ein kleines, rotes Blütenblatt lag auf der weißen Schneedecke. Du hobst es auf. Es fühlte sich warm an zwischen deinen Fingern, samtig und weich. Ohne, dass du hättest erklären können, weshalb, vermittelte es dir das Gefühl, dass es dich an irgendetwas erinnern sollte, dass da etwas war, das du nicht hättest vergessen dürfen._

_Nein, nicht etwas._

_Jemand._  
 

Es war noch dunkel, als du die Augen aufschlugst. Der Traum hing dir noch leicht nach. Mehr als die vage Erinnerung an Schnee war dir zwar nicht geblieben, doch er hatte eine Unruhe in dir geweckt, die jeden Gedanken ans Wiedereinschlafen verbot. Dein Blick wanderte zu dem Funkwecker auf deinem Nachttisch. Erst kurz nach 07:00 Uhr. Viel zu früh eigentlich, wenn man bedachte, wie lange ihr auf gewesen ward und eindeutig zu früh, um schon aufzustehen an einem gemütlichen ersten Weihnachtstag. Dennoch... Etwas ließ dir keine Ruhe.

Vorsichtig befreitest du dich aus Laitos Umarmung. Der rothaarige Vampir schlief noch tief und fest. Sein Hut lag, das konntest du im Halbdunkel gerade so erkennen, auf dem Sofa. Kissen und Decke, die du dort für ihn bereit gelegt hattest, waren allerdings noch unberührt. Ein Schmunzeln huschte über deine Züge. Er hatte von Anfang an nicht in Betracht gezogen, dort zu schlafen. Typisch!  
 

Er schmatzte leise, als du aus dem Bett schlüpftest, drehte sich ein wenig, aber blieb dann still liegen. Also brauchten sogar Vampire hin und wieder ihren Schönheitsschlaf, überlegtest du mit einem Grinsen. Er wirkte ganz arglos und zahm, wie er da lag und schlief. Wer ihn so sah, mochte nicht ahnen, dass er sich im wachen Zustand gar zudringlich und anzüglich verhielt.

Zum Glück hattest du deine Klamotten im Bad liegen lassen, sodass du ihn nicht weiter aufstören musstest, sondern dich im Bad anziehen, dein Haar bürsten und die Zähne putzen konntest. Im ganzen Haus war es still. Deine Eltern schliefen ohne Frage auch noch, was wenig verwunderlich war. Normalerweise hättest du selbst ja auch noch tief und fest geschlafen und jeden Versuch dich vor 10:00 Uhr zu wecken als versuchte Körperverletzung gewertet. Draußen fielen noch immer dicke weiße Flocken vom Himmel, die auch am Badezimmerfenster kleben blieben und einen Rahmen um die sich draußen im langsam höher steigenden Licht der Morgensonne entfaltenden Winterlandschaft bildeten.  
 

Auf Zehenspitzen schlichst du die Treppe hinab in den Flur. Ein kleiner Spaziergang im Schnee würde dir bestimmt helfen, ein wenig runterzukommen und obendrein könntest du ja eigentlich auch schonmal den Weg zur Straße freimachen, dann brauchten deine Eltern das später nicht. Kurz entschlossen griffst du nach Schal, Jacke und Handschuhen.

Kalter Wind begrüßte dich kaum, dass du die Tür geöffnet hattest. Nicht so kalt und nicht so schneidend wie gestern oder in deinem Traum, doch kalt genug, deine Wangen schnell zu röten und dich deinen dicken Schal enger wickeln zu lassen. Obgleich es jetzt schneite, schien über Nacht nicht viel Schnee gefallen zu sein. Du konntest noch die Spuren vom gestrigen Abend erkennen. Laitos und deine Abdrücke in der weißen Schneedecke. Dein Blick wanderte gen Hauswand. Also, wo war dieser Schneeschieber?  
 

Anstatt des gesuchten Schneeschiebers fanden deine Augen allerdings etwas Rotes, das sich auf der weißen Schneedecke abhob und dir wie ein De-ja-vu erschien. Wie in deinem Traum, nicht oder? Es kam dir so bekannt vor. Fast, als wäre genau das schon einmal geschehen. Seltsam. Ein eisiger Schauer lief dir über den Rücken, der nicht von der winterlichen Kälte herrührte, während du langsam an den roten Fleck herantratest.

Blut. Das war unwillkürlich dein erster Gedanke. Wie in Schneewittchen. Rotes Blut in weißem Schnee. Fehlte nur das Ebenholz. Doch beim Näherkommen bemerktest du deinen Irrtum schnell. Kein Blut, sondern eine rote Rose, halb vergaben unter weißen Flocken.  
 

Dein Magen drehte sich einmal um. Laito hatte keine Rosen dabei gehabt. Woher also kam sie? Wer hatte sie hier verloren? Du sankst auf die Knie und griffst nach der Blume. Um den grünen Stiel war ein schmales Band gebunden, das vom Schnee durchnässt war und nun schlaff herunterhing. Ein kleiner Zettel hing daran, der sich bereits wellte.

Wer konnte das hergebracht haben und vor allem warum? Und wann? Allzu lange konnte die Rose hier noch nicht liegen, denn ihre Blütenblätter wellten sich noch nicht, waren noch von kräftiger roter Farbe und zeigten keine Anzeichen des Welkens. War jemand Laito gefolgt? Deine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt der Blume und dem kleinen Zettel daran. Du zogst einen Handschuh von den Fingern, um den Zettel zu entfalten.  
 

Das Ergebnis war ernüchtern. Die Buchstaben, wohl mit Tinte geschrieben, waren total verwischt und nur wenige Worte waren überhaupt noch entzifferbar. Die Botschaft dahinter jedoch konntest du noch erahnen.  
 

_Lie... ….... Ich wusste ni..... …. …. es dir sa.... ...llte, aber du sollst es erf.... ehe es …. spät ist. Dein Lächeln … …. ….rz ….. . …. liebe di... Nicht n... dein Blut, sonde... dich. So …. mi.... …llst, bin ich dein._

_De... …...._  
 

Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in deinem Hals. Die Schrift war viel zu verschwommen, als das du hättest noch raten können, wem sie gehörte. Aber wer immer das geschrieben hatte, hatte dich gemeint, das wusstest du ganz sicher. Zwar war dein Name kaum noch lesbar, doch noch erahnbar. Obendrein war da noch der Hinweis, der nur dir gelten konnte. Die Zeile hieß eindeutig „Nicht nur dein Blut, sondern dich.“ Das konnte nur einer der Vampire geschrieben haben. Das konnte nur dir gelten. Alles andere machte keinen Sinn.  
 

Eilig faltetest du den Zettel wieder und schobst ihn in die Jackentasche. Die Lust, Schnee zu schieben, war dir gehörig vergangen. Deine Gedanken galten nun der Rose, die du ebenfalls mitnahmst, und dem Brief. Oder vielmehr: Demjenigen, der beides vor dem Haus verloren hatte. Dieser jemand hatte womöglich sogar beobachtet, wie Laito eingetroffen war, hatte vielleicht alles belauscht. Bei dem Gedanken war dir unwohl. Ebenso bei der Vorstellung, dass unter den Vampiren einer war, der mehr für dich empfand und es dir hatte mitteilen wollen – es aber nicht getan hatte. Hätte es mehr geschneit, hättest du die Rose ja gar nicht finden können.

So sehr du dir auch das Hirn zermartertest, du konntest einfach nicht sagen, wer derjenige sein konnte. Es kam gleichermaßen jeder wie keiner in Frage. Auf der einen Seite warst du sicher, dass jeder der Sakamakis und Mukamis einfach reingeplatzt wäre, Laito hin oder her – da kannten sie doch sonst auch alle keine Hemmungen. Doch auf der anderen Seite...  
 

„Aaargh!“ Du rauftest dir die Haare. Bestimmt schon eine halbe Stunde starrtest du die rote Rose an, die du in eine Vase gestellt und auf der Fensterbank im Wohnzimmer platziert hattest. Im Haus war es noch immer ruhig, wenngleich du glaubtest, aus der Richtung des Schlafzimmers deiner Eltern leise Schritte gehört zu haben. Vermutlich deine Mutter, die aufstand, um den Brunch vorzubereiten. Deine Gedanken allerdings gehörten ganz der Rose.

Diese eine Rose, dieses Symbol für Liebe, hatte dir gegolten. Das konntest du nicht einfach ignorieren. Du musstest einfach wissen, von wem sie kam, wer sie dir hatte schenken wollen mitsamt seinen Gefühlen. Das konntest du unmöglich einfach ruhen lassen, oder?


	2. Ein heimlicher Verehrer

Erst als deine Mutter dazukam, ließest du auch in Gedanken von der Rose ab und halfst ihr bei den Brunchvorbereitungen. Sie fragte nicht nach er Blume. Vermutlich ging sie davon aus, dass sie von Laito war. Der jedoch wüsste es auf jeden Fall besser, doch auch dein vampirischer Freund sagte kein Wort, obwohl die Rose mitten auf dem Tisch stand.

Eigentlich warst du sogar ganz froh darüber, denn die Fragen, die jemand hätte stellen können, stelltest du dir ja selbst und irgendwie jagte es dir noch immer einen Schauer über den Rücken, zu wissen, dass jemand euch gestern beobachtet haben könnte. Keiner von euch hatte jemanden bemerkt! Nicht einmal Laito, oder? Hatte er es womöglich nur verschwiegen?Am besten fragtest du ihn direkt. Du wolltest eure Beziehung auf gar keinen Fall mit Geheimnissen beginnen!  
 

Erst als ihr wieder unter euch wart, oben auf deinem Sofa eingekuschelt mit je einer Tasse heißer Schokolade in der Hand, wagtest du, die Frage zu stellen, die dich schon beschäftigte, seit du dein Brötchen aufschnittst. „Laito, gestern...“, begannst du zögerlich und sein Blick wurde ob deines Tones sofort etwas ernster. „War da gestern noch jemand?“ Einen Moment lang konntest du ehrliche Verwunderung über seine Züge huschen sehen. Das hieß dann wohl, er hatte auch niemanden bemerkt. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste, Prinzessin, nfu~“, antwortete er schließlich mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln und neigte sich zu dir, um einen Kuss zu stehlen. „Reiche ich dir etwa schon jetzt nicht mehr, nfu~?“ Seine Stimme klang neckend, spielerisch, doch dich ließ diese Sache einfach nicht los. Das war ernst! Wenn da noch jemand gewesen war... Du konntest das doch nicht einfach beiseite schieben und so tun, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung, obwohl einer seiner Brüder oder der Mukamis gestern mit einer Rose und diesem Brief dort gestanden hatte!  
 

Abwehrend aber sanft schobst du ihn etwas von dir. Du wusstest, wenn du es nicht tätest, könntest du deine Konzentration samt allem Ernst gleich vergessen. „Laito, das ist wichtig. Die Rose, die unten steht, die lag draußen im Schnee.“ Er wirkte nicht überzeugt. „Und wenn scho-“ „Und ein Brief lag auch dabei“, unterbrachst du ihn und bisst dir auf die Unterlippe.

„Ein Brief?“ Jetzt war auch Laito mit Ernst dabei. Du nicktest. „Ja. Ein... Ein Liebesbrief und da stand etwas von Blut, also...“ Seine grünen Augen verengten sich, einen Moment lang sah er fast wütend aus, wenn nicht sogar bedrohlich. Dir lief es kalt den Rücken runter. Laitos Lächeln kehrte jedoch schnell zurück. „Das ändert doch nichts, Prinzessin, nfu~“ Er zog dich näher an sich, sodass dein Kopf an seiner Schulter lehnte. Er fühlte sich warm an, vermittelte dir Geborgenheit und Sicherheit. „Dann hast du eben einen heimlichen Verehrer, aber er hat einen Rückzieher gemacht – und ich bin hier, nfu~“ Dein Herz machte einen Satz.  
 

Du warst dir aber gar nicht so sicher, dass dieser Brief und die Rose nichts änderten. Tat es das denn wirklich nicht? War es in Ordnung, das Ganze einfach zu ignorieren und so zu tun, als hättest du Rose und Brief nie erhalten, als wüsstest du nicht, dass es da jemanden gab, der mehr für dich empfand?

Natürlich konntest du Laito irgendwo verstehen. Dieser jemand war gegangen, ohne etwas zu sagen, um dir vermutlich genau das hier zu ersparen, um dir deinen Frieden mit Laito zu lassen und euch nicht zu belästigen. Vielleicht hatte er es sich auch nur überlegt.

Aber auf der anderen Seite waren dir die Vampire alle ans Herz gewachsen und du fühltest dich einfach nicht wohl dabei, so etwas Wichtiges zu ignorieren ohne zumindest mit dem Betreffenden darüber gesprochen zu haben. Wie könntest du den Anderen überhaupt noch normal begegnen, jetzt wo du wusstest, dass einer von ihnen dich liebte? Da würdest du dich immer fragen, wer von ihnen es war, nach Anzeichen suchen. Das konnte man doch nicht einfach abstellen.  
 

Solltest du der Sache nachgehen oder hatte Laito recht und es war besser, es dabei zu belassen?  
 

 

•·.·´¯`·.·• Entscheide selbst •·.·´¯`·.·•  
 

❤ Laito hat Recht und du brauchst nur ihn.

→ Gehe zum Kapitel „Zwei Herzen“  
 

✿ Den Verehrer ausfindig machen!

→ Gehe zum Kapitel „Eine Rose“

 

  |    
---|---


	3. ❤ Zwei Herzen

Nein. Laito hatte vermutlich Recht. Wer immer dort gewesen war, hatte sich dazu entschieden, sich nicht einzumischen, dich nicht anzusprechen und sich herauszuhalten. Es wäre vermessen, diesen Entschluss nicht zu aktzeptieren - besonders, wo du seine Zuneigung sowieso nicht erwidern konntest. Das wäre grausam. Wer immer es war, er könnte schließlich jederzeit mit dir darüber sprechen, wenn er es wollte. Du warst ja nicht aus der Welt.

Natürlich nagte die Neugier an dir, wer es wohl gewesen sein mochte, doch letzten Endes spielte es keine Rolle. Dein Herz gehörte Laito und nur ihm. Keine Worte und keine Rose konnten etwas daran ändern.  
 

"Du hast ja Recht. Er möchte bestimmt nicht, dass man nach ihm forscht, sonst hätte er sich gleich selbst gemeldet", lenktest du ein und erntetest ein wohlwollendes Gurren aus Laitos Richtung. "Eben das, Prinzessin, nfu~" Ein Schmunzeln huschte über deine Züge und du schlosst die Augen, die warme Haut Laitos unter dem Stoff seines Hemdes spürend. Irgendetwas jedoch stimmte nicht. Instinktiv lauschtest du nach seinem Herzschlag. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis dir klar war, was dich so verwirrte. Es gab keinen Herzschlag. Laitos Herz schlug nicht. Erschrocken sahst du auf. Der Vampir hob verwundert eine Augenbraue ob deiner abrupten Bewegung. "Ist etwas, Prinzessin?" Offene Verwunderung stand ihm in die Züge geschrieben, während dein Herz noch immer einen rasanten Hüpfer nach dem anderen machte vor Schreck über die Erkenntnis, dass Laitos Herz nicht schlug.

"Dein Herz... du hast... keinen Herzschlag." Erheitertes Lachen war die Antwort Laitos auf diese Feststellung. "Da-das ist nicht lustig!" "Doch, das ist es, Prinzessin, nfu nfu~", widersprach Laito sofort. "Ich bin ein Vampir und unser Herz muss nicht schlagen." Nein, das war absolut nicht lustig. Es hatte dir einen tierischen Schreck eingejagt! Beinahe hättest du befürchtet, er wäre hier gestorben an... woran auch immer Vampire so starben. An Herzinfarkten schonmal nicht.  
 

Leise brummend lehntest du dich wieder an Laito. Nur, um gleich den nächsten Schreck zu erfahren. Du konntest eindeutig sein Herz hören! Jetzt warst du endgültig verwirrt. Du dachtest, es schlüge nicht?! Ehe du jedoch etwas sagen konntest, neigte sich Laito zu dir hinab, seine Lippen so nah an deinem Ohr, dass du seinen Atem spüren konntest, wie er warm über deine Wange strich. "Mein Herz schlägt allein für dich, Prinzessin, nfu~", hauchte er leise und jagte dir damit nicht nur einen Schauer über die Unterarme, sondern auch die Röte in die Wangen. Wie konnte er nur so süß und gemein und pervers zugleich sein?! Zugegeben: Letzteres hielt sich heute erstaunlich in Grenzen, aber es war einer seiner markantesten Eigenschaften.

"Du bist besonders süß, wenn du rot wirst, nfu~" Seine Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Jetzt wurdest du nämlich erst recht rot. Wie unfair! Dass er soetwas sagen konnte, ohne rot zu werden. Du wärst an seiner Stelle im Boden versunken und hättest dich für die nächsten Stunden nicht mehr herausgewagt. Doch Laito gingen solche Worte ganz leicht über die Lippen, als bemerke er überhaupt nicht, wie es Anderen dabei ging. Sie waren für ihn so natürlich wie das Atmen.  
 

Es bedurfte nun jedoch keiner weiteren Worte. Von ganz allein fanden eure Lippen zu einander. Deine Augen schlossen sich, dein Herz raste und du könntest schwören, sogar deine Finger zitterten ein wenig. Es war ein wenig, als träfe dich erst jetzt die Erkenntnis, dass Laito jetzt nicht nur dein Schwarm oder ein Freund war, sondern eben der Freund. Der Gedanke allein genügte völlig aus, um deinen Herz einen besonders großen Hüpfer machen zu lassen. Wäre nicht Laito gewesen, du hättest nicht gewusst, was du hättest sagen oder tun sollen, um ihm verständlich zu machen, wie viel dir das hier bedeutete. Wie viel er dir bedeutete.

Laitos Lippen wanderten über deine Wange zu deinem Ohr, über das er spielerisch leckte und dir einen erschrockenen Aufschrei entlockte. "Laito!", empörtest du dich mit hochrotem Gesicht, doch in seinem Gesicht war keine Spur von Schuldbewusstsein zu erkennen. Eher ganz im Gegenteil. Er wirkte so absolut zufrieden mit sich,dass kein Zweifel daran bestand, dass ihm das hier großen Spaß machte. Das war so... so... so typisch für ihn! Aber wirklich böse konntest du ihm nicht sein. Zu schnell lagst du wieder in seinen Armen, konntest seine Hand in deinem Rücken spüren und seine Lippen an deinem Hals.  
 

Würde er zubeißen? Dein Blut trinken? Ohne dich zu fragen? Dein Puls raste - gleichermaßen vor Aufregung und Sorge. Zweifeltest du nicht insgeheim noch immer ein wenig an ihm? Ob du nicht letztendlich doch nur Futter warst, Beute, die er sich angelacht hatte. In deinem Hals hatte sich ein dicker Kloß gebildet. Du schlucktest nervös.

Nein, schaltest du dich. Du solltest Laito vertrauen. So war das alles nicht. Er liebte dich aufrichtig, sonst hätte er sich doch kaum die Mühe gemacht, herzukommen! Sonst wäre er nicht geblieben und hätte nicht den Abend mit deinen Eltern ertragen, dich nicht die ganze Nacht zärtlich im Arm gehalten, ohne dich zu bedrängen (und immerhin war Laito... nun eben Laito!). Du schämtest dich für dein eigenes Misstrauen. Das hatte er nicht verdient. Nicht mehr zumindest.

Als hätte er deine Gedanken gelesen, wisperte der Vampir leise deinen Namen, um deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen. "Ich liebe dich, Prinzessin, nfu nfu~" Seine Stimme klang spielerisch, doch das verebbte, als er weitersprach und er klang ungewohnt ernst, so wie du ihn noch nie zuvor gehört hattest. "Ich liebe dich."  
 

Eine Träne rann dir übers Gesicht. Und du hattest ihm misstraut! Dabei war er so süß und liebenswert, so vertrauensvoll zu dir! Ein letzter Kuss auf deinem Hals, leicht wie ein Schmetterling, dann küsste Laito die Träne fort. "Das ist nun wirklich kein Grund zu weinen, Prinzessin"; kehrte nun seine scherzende, leichte Art zurück. "Du bist mein, nfu nfu~" Als er dich küsste, konntest du noch das Salz deiner eigenen Träne auf seinen Lippen schmecken, doch schnell wich die Salzigkeit Süße.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Laito", brachtest du zwischen den Küssen hervor, halb atemlos und bestimmt nicht mehr gänzlich Herrin deiner Sinne. Eure Gesichter waren sich selbst jetzt noch so nahe, dass sich eure Nasenspitzen berührten. Er ahnte ja nicht, was er in dir auslöste! Oder... vielleicht doch. In seinen grünen Augen lag eine Wärme, die du zuvor nicht darin hattest erkennen können. Eine Wärme, die dir galt.  
 

"Ich wünschte, dieser Moment könnte ewig dauern." In deinen Gedanken jedoch war dir längst klar, dass Laito eben doch nicht ganz um die Ecke wohnte und sicher wieder abreisen müsste. Leider. Dir wäre es lieber, wenn er einfach bliebe, doch das ging selbstverständlich nicht einfach so. Zärtlich strich er eine Strähne aus deinem erhitzten Gesicht. "Das wünschte ich auch, Prinzessin. Aber noch haben wir ja Zeit, nfu~" Sofort blitzte wieder der Schalk in den grünen Iridien des Vampirs und für einen Moment warst du dir nicht sicher, wie du seine Worte deuten solltest. Laito war eben Laito und bisher war er erstaunlich zahm gewesen. Jetzt kam es wohl durch. Dennoch nicktest du. "Ja."

"Also...", begann Laito überzogen gedehnt und grinste breit. Du konntest seine Hand schon an deinem Rücken hinabwandern spüren. Du hobst eine Augenbraue. Er glaubte doch nicht wirklich, dass...? Oh nein. Nein, nein, nein. Das ging dir eindeutig zu schnell. Deine Mimik hatte das wohl sofort verraten, denn ehe du etwas sagen konntest, fuhr Laito bereits fort. "Also können wir einander noch ein wenig genießen und kuscheln, nfu nfu~" Ein unausgesprochenes Verstehen. Du brauchtest Zeit und obwohl du es nicht laut gesagt hattest, wusstest du, dass er verstanden hatte und dich nicht drängen wollte. "Ja. Lass uns kuscheln, du Kuschelvampir", gabst du kichernd zurück und schlangst die Arme fester um seinen Torso.  
 

Aneinandergeschmiegt schlugen eure Herzen im Gleichtakt. Deines, das mal schneller, mal langsamer schlug und im Moment förmlich raste und seines, das allein für dich schlug, sonst leblos war und nun mit deinem um die Wette schlug. Zwei Herzen, im Einklang, die für einander und mit einander zuschlugen.  
 

 

❤ The End ❤


	4. ✿ Eine Rose

"Dann hast du eben einen heimlichen Verehrer, aber er hat einen Rückzieher gemacht – und ich bin hier, nfu~“  
 

Laito hatte ja nicht Unrecht. Wer immer hier gewesen war und den Brief geschrieben hatte, hatte sich entschieden, nicht aus dem Schatten zu treten. Aber wer konnte es verübeln? Immerhin hatte Laito direkt da gestanden und ihr wart einander ziemlich offensichtlich näher gekommen. Da hätte doch keiner gewagt, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

"Ach übrigens, ich bin dein heimlicher Verehrer und wollte dir das heute auch sagen. Dumm gelaufen, Laito war ja schneller."

Sogar in deinen Gedanken klang das albern. Natürlich tat das niemand! Du hättest es auch nicht getan. Vermutlich wäre dir das Ganze so wahnsinnig peinlich und unangenehm gewesen, dass du dich das ganze nächste Jahr in einem Mauseloch verkrümelt hättest. Dir wäre es aber auch peinlich gewesen, wenn dieser Verehrer dazu gekommen wäre. Du hättest gar nicht gewusst, was du hättest sagen sollen. Wie sollte man in so einer Situation auch reagieren? Schließlich waren dir diese Spinner (also die Sakamakis und Mukamis) alle ans Herz gewachsen, da wolltest du keinen von ihnen vor den Kopf stoßen.  
 

Du zogst die Beine an und schlangst die Arme darum. Die Rose ging dir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Von wem könnte sie nur kommen? Normalerweise hättest du dich ja auf dein Bauchgefühl verlassen, aber das war leider absolut unzuverlässig heute. Du hattest nicht den geringsten Schimmer, wer hier gewesen sein könnte.

"Denk nicht weiter dran, Prinzessin, nfu~", riss dich Laito aus deinen Gedanken, doch du schütteltest den Kopf. "Ich kann nicht anders. Jemand war hier, jemand, der seine Gefühle mitteilen wollte. Bestimmt ist er bedrückt, verletzt... ich kann das nicht einfach stehen lassen und so tun, als wäre nichts, während ich gar nicht weiß, wen ich da vor den Kopf stoße." Das musste er doch verstehen. Wäre es nicht einer der Vampire, sondern einfach irgendjemand Fremdes, jemand zu dem du keine Spur hättest, wäre das eine Sache, aber so... Der Brief sprach eine klare Sprache. Es musste einer der Vampire sein und sie alle waren dir lieb und teuer. Also war es wichtig.  
 

Leider sah Laito das offensichtich ganz anders. Er rümpfte die Nase und klang offen verärgert, als er meinte: "Also ist dir so ein heimlicher Verehrer lieber als ich, Prinzessin, nfu~?" Diese Mischung aus Verspieltheit und unverhohlenem Ärger jagte dir einen Schauer über den Rücken und instinktiv nahmst du ein wenig Abstand von Laito, der die Augenbrauen kraus zog.

"Es ist ja nicht so, als wollte ich", begannst du, doch Laito unterbrach dich sofort. "Nein? Wirklich nicht, nfu~?" Er beugte sich zu dir, die grünen Augen funkelnd und ein Grinsen auf den Lippen, das dich eher beunruhigte als beruhigte. "Dann widme dich wieder mir, Prinzessin. Ich werde dich ganz schnell ablenken, nfu nfu~" Du warst nicht sicher, ob das eine Drohung oder ein Versprechen war. War er wirklich so eifersüchtig? So hättest du ihn gar nicht eingeschätzt. Und hatte er denn gar kein Vertrauen zu dir? Was dachte Laito denn? Dass du gleich mit dem nächstbesten durchbrennst nur wegen einer Rose und einem Liebesbrief? Nun zeigte auch deine Miene Verärgerung.

"Aber mir ist das wichtig und dir sollte es das auch sein, immerhin könnte derjenige auch einer deiner Brüder sein", wandtest du ein. Was wenn es sogar Kanato oder Ayato gewesen waren? Die Drilligen waren verschieden aber in gewisser Weise unzertrennlich, ob ihnen das nun bewusst war oder nicht. Das hier durfte da nicht zwischen ihnen stehen und im Verborgenen schwelen!  
 

Laito ging gar nicht auf deine Worte ein, sondern drückte dich an den Schultern rückwärts aufs Sofa. "Vergiss die Anderen, nfu~", raunte er leise und beugte sich zu dir hinab. Unromantischer konnte sie Situation ja gar nicht sein. Du warst angespannt und wütend, er drohend und auch wütend. Als seine Zunge über deine Lippen fuhr, presstest du diese fest aufeinander. Verstand er denn nicht, dass dir jetzt gerade nicht nach Knutschen war?

Offensichtlich nicht. Du konntest seine Lippen deinen Hals entlangwandern spüren und noch ehe du ihn mit sanfter Gewalt von dir schieben konntest, durchzog dich ein scharfer, stechender Schmerz. Er biss dich! Laito biss dich! Ohne Vorwarnung, ohne zu fragen. Mit aller Kraft drücktest du gegen seine Schultern, um ihn wegzuschieben, doch natürlich vergeblich.

Erst als dein Blickfeld ein wenig begann zu verschwimmen, dir schwindelig wurde, ließ der Vampir von dir ab. Tränen standen dir in den Augen. Tränen, die gleichermaßen von deiner Wut als auch deiner Trauer zeugten. Du warst stinksauer, weil er einfach gegen deinen Willen handelte, weil er dich behandelte wie einen Gegenstand, weil er nicht bereit war, deine Gefühle zu achten und respektieren. Dazu mischte sich eine tiefe Enttäuschung. Du hattest geglaubt, ihr hättet mehr in einander gesehen, mehr für einander empfunden. Dazu gehörte auch Respekt vor der Meinung und den Wünschen des Anderen, doch Laito behandelte dich weniger wie seine Prinzessin als vielmehr wie seine Bitch-chan. Ein Mädchen, von dem er trinken und mit dem er spielen konnte. Hatte er dich nur angeflunkert? Sich einen Spaß auf deine Kosten erlaubt? Der Gedanke versetzte dir einen Stich.  
 

"Geh." Deine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Laitos Antwort war ein Lachen. Heiße Wut wallte in dir auf, ließ die Tränen über dein Gesicht laufen. "Geh, habe ich gesagt!" Laito erhob sich langsam, fuhr sich durch das Haar und griff nach seinem Hut. Seine Lippen zierte ein herablassendes Lächeln. Es verletzte dich mehr, als es seine Wut getan hätte, denn die hättest du auf Eifersucht schieben können. Aber nicht das hier, nicht diese Verachtung, diese Missachtung.

Einen Moment lang schien es, als wolle er bleiben, doch dann ging Laito. Ohne ein weiteres Wort.  
 

Du lagst einfach nur da, das Gesicht nass von Tränen. Warum hatte es so kommen müssen? War das alles nur wegen dieser Rose oder hatte Laito von Anfang an nur mit dir gespielt? Und wenn dem so war: Wolltest du das überhaupt wissen? Du hattest längst dein Zeitgefühl verloren, als du deine Mutter klopfen hörtest. "Liebes? Ich bringe dir einen heißen Tee. Ich stell ihn hier ab." Deine Mama. Sie wusste einfach, wie du ticktest und dass du jetzt deine Ruhe brauchtest, um alles zu verarbeiten. Sie war die Beste. Erst als sie weg war, holtest du dir das Tablett ins Zimmer und beruhigtest dich, während dich der heiße Kirschtee aufwärmte. Daneben hatte deine Mutter eine Schüssel mit Plätzchen und Lebkuchen gestellt und einen kleinen Zettel gelegt.

»Wenn es so schnell vorüber war, dann war er es nicht wert. Es wird jemand kommen, der dich wirklich und wahrhaftig liebt.«

Die krakelige Schrift deines Vaters. Sie waren wirklich süß, deine Eltern, das musstest du ihnen lassen. Allen Streitigkeiten zum Trotz, konntest du dich 100%ig auf sie verlassen, wenn es drauf ankam.  
 

Du griffst in deine Hosentasche und zogst den kleinen Liebesbrief heraus, der bei der Rose gelegen hatte. Vielleicht war dieser jemand, der dich wirklich und wahrhaftig liebte, gar nicht so fern. Auf jeden Fall aber warst du jetzt mehr denn je - schon allein aus Trotz gegenüber Laito - entschlossen, herauszufinden, wer der geheimnisvolle Verehrer war.  
 

Vielleicht Reiji? Er war sehr korrekt und ordentlich. Da passte das klassiche Bild von Rose und Liebesbrief irgendwie ganz gut.

Oder eher Ayato? Der hatte bestimmt einen Film konsultiert, denn Romantik war ja nicht sein zweiter Vorname.

Möglicherweise aber auch Kanato. Er war so lieb und süß, da war ein kleines Briefchen mit Rose total passend!

Allerdings kam natürlich auch Shu in Frage. Er war eindeutig auch eher der klassische Typ und hätte sich garantiert nicht gezeigt.

Aber konntest du Subaru ausschließen? Er war deutlich sanfter, als er gern zugab.

Genau wie Yuma! Der harte Kerl, aber ein totaler Gartenliebhaber. Die Rose könnte glatt aus seiner Zucht stammen!

Azusas liebevolle und naiv anmutende Art schloss ihn allerdings auch ziemlich in den Kreis der Verdächtigen mit ein.

Und nicht zu vergessen Kou! Er war ein Charmeur und wäre garantiert mit einer Rose bei seiner Angebeteten aufgelaufen!

Oder war es am Ende doch Ruki, der sich so ruhig und ernst gab? Du wusstest, er hatte eine freundliche, fürsorgende Seite...  
 

Du konntest ja schlecht alle fragen. Wenn du falsch lagst, hättest du das Geheimnis des Verehrers preisgegeben. Verflixt aber auch. Also musstest du gleich auf den Richtigen tippen. Nur welcher war der Richtige?  
 

•·.·´¯`·.·• Entscheide selbst •·.·´¯`·.·•  
 

♣ Es war bestimmt Reiji. Ihr hattet euch wirklich gut verstanden und diese klassische Bild einer Rose mit Liebesbrief passte einfach nur zu ihm wirklich! Bei einer Tasse Tee könntest du sicher in Ruhe darüber mit ihm sprechen.

→ Gehe zum Kapitel "Rosenblütentee"  
 

♕Ohne Frage, das ist Ayatos Werk. Schon allein, um Laito zu ärgern und weil "seine Wenigkeit" natürlich der Beste ist. Dem würdest du etwas husten!

→ Gehe zum Kapitel "Eure Wenigkeiten"  
 

♞So etwas Süßes, das konnte nur Kanato gewesen sein. Bestimmt war der Arme todunglücklich (oder extrem wütend, was erklärte, weshalb Rose und Brief im Schnee gelegen hatten). Nichts, was Kuchen nicht klären könnte!

→ Gehe zum Kapitel "Marzipanrosen"  
 

 

✘ Du hast absolut keine Ahnung, wer der heimliche Verehrer sein könnte. Alle? Keiner? Laito selbst? Der Weihnachtsmann? Vielleicht sogar der Osterhase? Macht nichts!

→ Frag das Liebes-Orakel (mich)! Schreib mir einfach eine Nachricht und ich teile dir mit, wohin dich dein Weg führt!


	5. ♣ Rosenblütentee

Es war bestimmt Reiji. Ihr hattet euch wirklich gut verstanden und diese klassische Bild einer Rose mit Liebesbrief passte einfach nur zu ihm wirklich! Bei einer Tasse Tee könntest du sicher in Ruhe darüber mit ihm sprechen.  
 

Nur wann, das war die Frage? Du konntest ja schlecht einfach unangekündigt wieder bei den Sakamakis auflaufen, oder? Reiji fände das sicher nicht gut. Er war so penibel, ordentlich und darauf bedacht, dass alles der Planung nach verlief, dass er es sicher lästig fände, wenn du einfach von einem Moment auf den nächsten da wärst und über Nacht bleiben müsstest – denn so schnell reisen wie ein Vampir konntest du ja auch nicht. Für dich blieben die üblichen Mittel: Bus und Bahn. Besser also, wenn du vorher kurz mal durchriefst.

Gesagt – getan. Die Nummer hattest du ja zum Glück. Eines deiner Mitbringsel von der aufregenden Adventszeit bei den Vampiren. Du hättest sie heute sowieso noch anrufen wollen, schon um frohe Weihnachten zu wünschen und zu hören, ob sie alle ihr Geschenk bekommen hatten, ob es ihnen gefiel und ob sie alle auch ja freundlich zu einander waren. Denn zumindest daran hattest du so den einen oder anderen berechtigten Zweifel.  
 

_Biep. Biep. Biep. Biep._

„Sakamaki, Reiji am Apparat“, meldete sich – ganz wie erwartet – Reiji am anderen Ende der Leitung. Die Anderen waren vermutlich eh zu faul, um ans Telefon zu gehen und du musstest zugeben, dass es vermutlich auch nicht allzu viele Leute gab, die die Vampire anriefen. Ihr Vater vielleicht, dann natürlich diverse Hotlines für Umfragen und Telefonverkäufe. Und du.

„Hallo Reiji, ich bin's“, begannst du gut gelaunt. „Wie geht es allen? Hattet ihr eine schöne Weihnachtsfeier?“ Eine Weile lang herrschte Stille auf der anderen Seite, dann antwortete Reiji mit monotoner Stimme: „Es verlief ruhiger als erwartet.“ Das war dann wohl schon die Variante von „gut gelaufen“. Was hattest du auch erwartet?  
 

„Ist... Laito wieder da?“ Du schlucktest den Kloß in deinem Hals hinunter. Die Frage war dir entschlüpft, bevor du nachdenken konntest. „Ja, schon vor einer Weile. Mach dir seinetwegen keine Gedanken.“ So wie Reiji klang, tat er das auch nicht. „Mache ich nicht!“ Zu schnell. Mist. Du atmetest tief durch. „Ich rufe nicht wegen ihm an“, betontest du langsam. „Ich rufe an, weil...“

Nun machtest du eine Pause, doch Reiji ließ sie dir. „Weil ich eigentlich mit dir reden wollte.“ Du konntest es nicht hören, aber du könntest schwören, er schob nun seine Brille zurecht, wie er es oft tat. „Ich bin ganz Ohr. Sprich.“ „Persönlich. Kann ich... einfach die Tage mal vorbei kommen?“

Reiji schwieg einen Moment und beinahe bereutest du, überhaupt gefragt zu haben. Vielleicht solltest du das ganze Thema doch ruhen lassen, nicht weiter nachbohren. „Du bist uns jederzeit willkommen.“ Dir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. „Super, dann... komm ich einfach nach den Feiertagen mal rum.“ Stille.

„Bis... bis dann, Reiji.“ „Bis dann. Gib auf deine Gesundheit acht. Es ist sehr kalt geworden und Menschen erkälten sich schnell. Es wäre unansehnlich, wenn du uns erkrankt besuchst.“ Schwang da etwa Sorge in seiner Stimme mit? Deine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Grinsen. „Mach ich. Danke, Reiji. Bis dann.“  
 

Keine drei Tage später standest du, dick verpackt in Winterjacke und gegen die Witterung mit Schal, Mütze und Handschuhen gerüstet, vor der Haustür der Sakamakis. Ob die Mukami-Brüder auch noch dort sein würden? Du drücktest die Klingel und einen Moment lang war es ruhig, dann öffnete sich die Tür und Kanato streckte den Kopf zur Tür hinaus.

„Hallo Kanato.“ Sofort breitete sich auf seinen Zügen ein Lächeln aus. „Hallo. Reiji hat gesagt, dass du herkommst.“ Hatte er das? Dabei hattet ihr gar keinen spezifischen Tag ausgemacht. Kanato trat zur Seite, um dich einzulassen. „Wir haben Kuchen. Teddy und ich teilen auch mit dir.“ Nun war es an dir zu lächeln. Kanato teilte schließlich nicht mit jedem freiwillig. „Das ist lieb von euch, dankeschön.“  
 

Kanato führte dich in den Salon, nachdem du dich aus deiner Wintermontur geschält hattest. Offenbar warst du mitten in seine persönliche Kuchenstunde geplatzt. Der zweite, leere Teller neben dem mit dem angefangenen Stück Kuchen gehörte Teddy. Diese Marotte Kanatos kanntest ja inzwischen ja. „Sind die Anderen auch da?“, wandtest du dich an den lilahaarigen Vampir. Dieser nickte. „Ja. Außer Ayato.“ Dein fragender Blick ließ Kanato weitersprechen. „Er ist auf einem Festival in der Nähe, um Takoyaki zu essen.“ Typisch Ayato. Grinsend nicktest du. „Verstehe. Darf ich?“, fragtest du mit einer Geste gen Sofa und Kanato nickte.

Kaum, dass du Platz genommen hattest, trat auch schon Reiji ein. Er hatte ein Tablett mit einer Teekanne nebst zwei Tassen dabei. „Hallo Reiji.“ Du wolltest dich wieder erheben, um ihn zu begrüßen, doch er bedeutete dir mit einer knappen Geste, sitzen zu bleiben. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, nahm er ebenfalls Platz, eindeutig zu Kanatos Missfallen.  
 

„Reiji, du störst uns!“, protestierte er genervt, doch Reiji ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. „Ich habe etwas mit ihr zu besprechen, Kanato“, meinte er stattdessen und warf dir einen kurzen Blick zu. Im ersten Moment kamst du gar nicht umhin, dich zu wundern, was genau er denn mit dir zu besprechen hatte, bis dir dämmerte, dass es nicht er war, der etwas mit dir besprechen wollte, sondern vielmehr anders herum. Du hattest es ihm ja vor ein paar Tagen am Telefon angekündigt. Deshalb wollte er Kanato wegschicken! Unbewusst blieb dein Blick an dem ruhigen Vampir hängen, der gerade seiner üblichen Gewohnheit folgte und seine Brille zurecht schob. Genau so, wie er es in deiner Vorstellung auch getan hatte, während ihr telefoniertet.  
 

Wie Kanato erst wütend zu Reiji sah, dann zu dir und sich sein Gesicht dabei zu einer trotzigen Miene verzog, bemerktest du so allerdings nicht. „Teddy und ich wollten sowieso gehen!“ Eingeschnappt griff sich Kanato seinen über alles geliebten Teddybären und stapfte davon, wobei er die Salontür mit lautem Krachen hinter sich zuschlug, was Reijis Mundwinkel kurz verräterisch zucken ließ. Klar, dass ihn das ärgerte. Es entsprach ganz sicher nicht seinen Vorstellungen von Etikette.  
 

Nun aber wandte sich Reiji mit voller Aufmerksamkeit dir zu. „Ich denke, nun können wir in Ruhe besprechen, weshalb du hierher kamst.“ Unter seinem Blick wurde dir gleich wieder ein wenig flau. War es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen, hierher zu kommen? Was, wenn es nicht Reiji gewesen war? Er würde es kaum herumposaunen, aber bestimmt wissen, wer in Frage kam, der heimliche Verehrer zu sein. Nervös nicktest du ihm zu. „Ja... Danke, Reiji.“ Dein Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, so aufgeregt warst du ob dieser Situation.

Innerlich gemahntest du dich zur Ruhe. Es gab überhaupt keinen Grund, nervös zu sein. Entweder der Brief und die Rose waren von Reiji, dann würde er das sicher zugeben und sich erklären. Oder aber sie waren nicht von ihm und er könnte dir helfen, herauszufinden, wer es gewesen war. Lachen würde er über die Angelegenheit ganz bestimmt nicht.  
 

Er goss den mitgebrachten Tee in die zwei Tassen und reichte dir dann eine der beiden. Die hellrote Flüssigkeit duftete herrlich süß und zauberte dir ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. „Danke. Also... Worüber ich mit dir reden wollte... Es geht um...“ Nervös drehtest du die Tasse zwischen den Fingern. Reijis Blick war auf dich geheftet und verriet absolut nicht, was in dem strengen Vampir vor sich ging.

„Es geht nicht um Laito und darum, weshalb er so schnell wieder hier war.“ Das war weniger eine Frage als eine Feststellung und du nicktest. „Ja. Also nein. Es geht nicht um Laito. Es geht um einen Brief, den ich am 1. Weihnachtstag gefunden habe.“ Du zogst den Brief aus deiner Hosentasche und reichtest ihn Reiji, der das zerknitterte Papier entgegennahm und eine Augenbraue hob.  
 

Anstatt den Brief zu öffnen, nahm einen Schluck seines Tees und nervös tatest du es ihm gleich. Der Tee war wirklich köstlich. Er war süß und schmeckte genauso intensiv wie er roch. Irgendwie kam der Geruch dir auch bekannt vor, doch du konntest nicht festlegen, woher. Noch immer blickte Reiji unverwandt auf den Brief, machte aber keine Anstalten, das Papier zu entfalten.

„Ich wusste nicht, ob ich es dir sagen sollte, aber du sollst es erfahren, ehe es zu spät ist. Dein Lächeln verzaubert mich. Ich liebe dich. Nicht dein Blut, sondern dich. So du mich willst, bin ich dein.“

Vor lauter Schreck hättest du beinahe den Tee wieder ausgespuckt. Reiji kannte den Brief. Dann hattest du richtig gelegen, soviel stand fest. Sprachlos starrtest du ihn an. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du ihn finden würdest“, gab er ruhig zu und noch immer hattest du keine Ahnung, was er bei all dem empfand. „Reiji, du hast...“, begannst du schließlich kaum hörbar und sein Blick wandte sich wieder dir zu. Er nickte. „Ja, ich habe diese Zeilen verfasst und damit zugegebenermaßen kein Meisterwerk zu Papier gebracht, doch es schienen mir die rechten Worte.“  
 

Dein Herz schlug hart in deiner Brust. Reiji war dein heimlicher Verehrer. Er war derjenige, der dir diese Zeilen geschrieben hatte, derjenige, der dir eine Rose hatte bringen wollen. Jetzt erkanntest du auch den Duft des Tees. Rosen! Es war ein Tee aus Rosen! War das Reijis Art gewesen, sich wortlos zu offenbaren?

Du starrtest in die rote Flüssigkeit, deren Duft dir noch immer wohltuend in die Nase stieg. Als du den Blick wieder hobst, war dir Reijis Gesicht so nahe, dass sich eure Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten. Glühend schoss dir die Röte in die Wangen. Dazu, etwas zu sagen, kamst du allerdings nicht mehr, denn da legten sich die Lippen des stoischen Vampirs auch schon auf deine.  
 

„Ich liebe dich.“ Mehr sagte Reiji nicht, als ihr euch löstet. Und mehr brauchte er auch nicht sagen.

Laito mochte dich nicht geliebt haben, aber seinem Bruder glaubtest du. Deine Augen schlossen sich wie von selbst, denn in deinem Herzen wusstest du, dass das hier funktionieren könnte, dass diese Liebe erblühen könnte.  
 

 

❤ The End ❤


	6. ♕ Eure Wenigkeiten

Ohne Frage, das ist Ayatos Werk. Schon allein, um Laito zu ärgern und weil "seine Wenigkeit" natürlich der Beste ist. Dem würdest du etwas husten!

Wenn das ein Streich oder Scherz sein sollte, ging er eindeutig zu weit. Doch, wenn nicht... Hätte Ayato im Falle eines geschmacklosen Witzes sich nicht auf jeden Fall eingeschaltet, anstatt einfach zu gehen?  
 

Dein schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich sofort. Anstatt in Betracht zu ziehen, dass er aufrichtige Gefühle hegen könnte, hattest du ihm als Erstes unterstellt, Laito und dich ärgern zu wollen. Nicht gerade fair von dir. Gedanklich entschuldigtest du dich bei dem rothaarigen Vampir, der ja nicht einmal ahnte, dass er gewissermaßen beleidigt worden war. So schlecht hättest du wirklich nicht von ihm denken sollen. Ayato mochte nicht gerade ein Epitom guten Benehmens sein, aber er tat auch deutlich selbstsicherer, als er eigentlich war, so viel konntest du nach der aufregenden Adventszeit doch über ihn sagen.

Nachdenklich zogst du das zerknitterte, noch immer etwas feuchte Papier aus deiner Tasche. Wenn das hier von Ayato war, dann war es ihm ernst. Sonst hätte er das nicht geschrieben, wäre nicht hergekommen mit einer Rose. Allein die Vorstellung davon, wie er im Schnee stand und euch beobachtete, verletzt und traurig, tat dir schrecklich leid. Das hatte er wirklich nicht verdient.  
 

Bestimmt hätte „seine Wenigkeit“ sich nie getraut, solch kitschige Worte laut auszusprechen. Ein leichtes Schmunzeln legte sich auf deine Lippen. Sogar in Ayato steckte ein weicher Kern. Je länger du darüber nachdachtest, desto sicherer warst du dir, dass der Brief von Ayato stammen musste. Ein wenig ungeschickt klangen die Formulierungen ja schon – so wie sich Ayato wohl ausdrücken würde, wenn er auf die Worte „meine Wenigkeit“ verzichtete. Wie der Brief wohl mit geklungen hätte? Bei der Vorstellung allein musstest du kichern. Dir wurde gleich leichter ums Herz, fiel damit doch auch ein gutes Stück der Trübsinnigkeit von dir ab, die Laito heute in dir geweckt hatte, als er dich gebissen hatte.  
 

Drei Tage später standest du vor der Haustür der Sakamakis. Die aufregenden Weihnachtsfeiertage hatten ihr Übriges getan und dich erfolgreich abgelenkt, sodass du überhaupt keine Zeit gehabt hattest, über die Vampire – insbesondere Laito – nachzudenken. Doch danach waren die Ereignisse umso präsenter zurückgekommen und du hattest entschieden, die Sache lieber selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, als abzuwarten, was geschähe.

Zwar warst du nun unangekündigt hier, aber so wie sich Ayato herumtrieb, würde „seine Wenigkeit“ ein wenig Ablenkung kaum stören. Wenn du raten müsstest, würdest du ohnehin tippen, dass er faul herumlag oder irgendjemanden nervte, damit er seine vielgeliebten Takoyaki bekam. Dass seine Brüder allerdings ihm welche machten, erschien dir dabei höchst unwahrscheinlich.  
 

Ein wenig versetzte der Gedanke dir einen Stich. Wenn er der Verehrer war, lief er dann immer noch anderen Mädchen für Takoyaki nach? Wäre er dein Freund, wärst du damit auf jeden Fall nicht einverstanden. Auch wenn du dich für diesen egoistischen Gedanken ein wenig schämtest – immerhin waren es nur Takoyaki! - so wäre es dir dennoch vorgekommen, als hättest du Ayato sonst teilen müssen.

Kopfschüttelnd schlugst du die Hände an deine Wangen. Was dachtest du nur? Ihr wart ja überhaupt kein Paar und es war nicht einmal sicher, dass Ayato den Brief wirklich geschrieben und auch so gemeint hatte! Erde an dich. Willkommen zurück auf dem Boden.  
 

Gerade als dein behandschuhter Finger die Klingel gefunden hatte, öffnete sich die Tür auch schon, ehe ein Klingelton erschallen konnte. Und als wäre das Schicksal heute gnädig und gehässig zugleich, stand auch ausgerechnet Ayato in der Tür, was deine Nervosität nur noch steigerte, denn gut gelaunt wirkte der rothaarige Vampir überhaupt nicht. „Wir ka-“, begann er grantig, ehe er zu registrieren schien, wen er vor sich hatte. „Hi?“ Du hobst mit fragendem Blick eine Hand zum Gruß. „Hi“, kam es verdatterte zurück, dann trat Ayato beiseite, um dich einzulassen.

„Komm rein. Meine Wenigkeit dachte schon, es wäre wieder so ein nerviger Vertreter oder Religionsanhänger.“ Ein Grinsen huschte über deine Züge. Vertreter oder Religion? Du konntest dir nur schwer vorstellen, wie einer der Vampire eine Lebensversicherung abschloss oder sich religiös outete, obwohl Reiji bestimmt eine Hausratsversicherung hatte – schon allein wegen Kanato! Du wolltest lieber nicht wissen, wie hoch da die Beiträge waren...  
 

„Hast du meine Wenigkeit so vermisst, dass du herkommst, damit ich dein Blut trinke, Chichinashi?“ Ayatos Augen blitzten. Du warst dir nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich ernst meinte oder sich nur einen Scherz erlaubte. Wie viel und was ihm Laito wohl erzählt hatte?

„Ich bin tatsächlich wegen dir hier, Ayato“, gabst du unumwunden zu und triumphiertest innerlich ein wenig, als sich auf Ayatos Zügen ein überraschter Ausdruck zeigte. Seinen großspurigen Worten zum Trotz, war er es eben doch gewohnt, dass man widersprach. „Laito hat dir sicher erzählt, dass... nun ja...“ Du rangst nach Worten, doch Ayato nickte nur. „Hat er nicht, aber er war schnell wieder hier. Da kann sich wohl jeder seinen Teil denken.“ Seufzend nicktest du.

„Darum hat meine Wenigkeit auch erwartet, dass du nochmal herkommst. Aber aussöhnen willst du dich wohl nicht.“ Seine Augen verengten sich, als du erneut den Kopf schütteltest. „Nein, will ich nicht. Er hat einen Fehler gemacht und hielt es nicht einmal für nötig, sich zu entschuldigen. Ich bin wegen hier dir.“  
 

Während ihr spracht, führte Ayato dich in den Salon. Hier hatte er wohl bis eben gedöst. Zumindest ließen die zerknautschten Sofakissen darauf schließen.

Erst als ihr beide Platz genommen hattet, ergriff Ayato als Erster wieder das Wort. „Du bist wegen dem Weihnachtsabend hier.“ Nun war es an dir, erstaunt dreinzuschauen. Automatisch nicktest du. „Tch... Was hat mich verraten?“

Dass es so einfach wäre, ihn dazu zu bringen, zuzugeben, dass er der Verehrer war, hattest du nicht erwartet. Eher im Gegenteil hättest du gedacht, er würde es vehement abstreiten. Schließlich hatte „seine Wenigkeit“ so etwas ja nicht nötig und lief einer „Chichinashi“ nicht nach. Richtig? Scheinbar falsch.  
 

„Du hättest eher kommen sollen, Chichinashi. Meine Wenigkeit hat gewartet.“ Von einem Moment auf den anderen klang er nun schon beinahe verärgert. Sein Blick war bei seinen Worten zu den Sofakissen gewandert. Schlief er deshalb hier, damit er als erster an der Tür war, wenn du kamst? Dein Herz machte einen Satz und begann zu rasen, dass die das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

„I-ich...“, begannst du unsicher und sahst vorsichtig zu ihm auf. Ayatos Blick lag nun wieder auf dir, abwartend, schon beinahe lauernd. Erst jetzt fiel dir auch auf, dass um seinen Hals die kleine Phiole baumelte, die du ihm und den anderen zu Weihnachten als Geschenk dagelassen hattest. „Ich war nicht sicher, ob du es wirklich gewesen bist. Ich habe den Brief und die Rose erst am Morgen darauf gefunden und die Schrift ist sehr verwaschen vom Schnee.“ Du zogst den Brief auf der Tasche und faltetest ihn auseinander.  
 

„Wirf das weg“, kommandierte Ayato in schon fast genervtem Ton, was dich veranlasste, die Wangen empört aufzublasen. „Nein! Wieso sollte ich?“, protestiertest du sofort. Für dich war dieser Brief wichtig, ein Zeichen seiner Zuneigung. Den warfst du doch nicht weg!

Auf Ayatos Wangen lag nun ein leichter Schimmer von Rot. War ihm das etwa peinlich? Du presstest die Lippen auf einander, um nicht zu kichern. Das war wirklich süß! Er tat immer so arrogant und überheblich, aber hier zeigte sich seine süße, liebevolle Seite. Eine Seite, die er nicht jedem zeigte und die du unmöglich übersehen konntest. Der echte Ayato unter den harschen Worten „seiner Wenigkeit“.  
 

„Ayato, ich fi-“ Du unterbrachst dich selbst, als sich der Vampir unvermittelt zu dir lehnte, so nah, dass eure Nasenspitzen sich berührten und du seinen Atem spüren konntest. Du hingegen hieltest deinen automatisch an. „Meine Wenigkeit sagte, du sollst das wegwerfen. Das brauchst du nicht mehr, Chichinashi.“ Du brachtest keinen Ton heraus, doch deine Miene verriet wohl, dass seine Worte dir nur ein Rätsel aufgaben.

„Tch! Du hast jetzt meine Wenigkeit als Original. Da brauchst du so ein labbiges Stück Papier nicht mehr, Chichinashi!“ Er nahm dir den Brief aus den Fingern, ehe du protestieren konntest und zerriss ihn einfach.

Enttäuscht folgte dein Blick den kleinen weißen Schnipseln, als diese zu Boden rieselten. „Ayato! Ich wollte ihn be-“ Und wieder kamst du nicht dazu, auszusprechen. Dieses Mal unterbrach dich Ayato allerdings nicht mit Worten, sondern mit Taten.  
 

Warm und weich, aber auch fordernd legten seine Lippen sich auf deine und im gleichen Moment schlang sich auch ein festes Paar Arme um dich. Selbst, wenn du gewollt hättest, hättest du dich kaum wehren können. Deine Augen schlossen sich wie von selbst und die Umgebung verschwamm völlig aus deinem Bewusstsein und nur Ayato blieb.

In deiner Brust jagte dein Herz nur so und schlug Purzelbäume, ließ deinen Puls rasen, während Ayatos Zunge über deine Lippen fuhr und du sogar kaum merklich seine spitzen Eckzähne an deiner Unterlippe spüren konntest. Er versuchte jedoch nicht, dich zu beißen.

Ein wenig überraschte dich das sogar. Immerhin war Ayato... nun ja... eben Ayato. Seine Wenigkeit dachte in erster Linie an sich, doch hier und jetzt hielt er sich zurück und zeigte dir reine Zuneigung, keine Gewalt, kein Zwang und keinen Blutdurst. Etwas, dass du ihm weniger als jedem anderen hier zugetraut hättest. Deine Lippen formten ein Lächeln, noch ehe der Kuss nach einer Weile brach, die ebenso gut Sekunden wie Stunden hätte sein können.

„Du hast nur diese eine Chance, Chichinashi: Lauf weg oder du gehörst meiner Wenigkeit!“ Es klang zwar stimmlich wie eine Warnung, doch für dich klang es dennoch eher wie ein Versprechen. Du machtest keine Anstalten, auch nur aufzustehen. Ayato schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Hast du verstanden?“ Du nicktest und musstest grinsen. „Ja. Habe ich.“

Einen Moment war es still zwischen euch. Dann grinste auch Ayato breit. „Unsere Wenigkeiten sollten die restlichen Takoyaki aus dem Kühlschrank holen.“ Takoyaki. Was auch sonst? Aber das war wohl Ayatos Art eines Festessens. Grinsend folgtest du ihm, deine Hand in seiner, die dich so festhielt, als wolle er allein dadurch beweisen, dass er sein Versprechen halten würde und dich nie wieder gehen ließe.  
 

Laito mochte dich nicht geliebt haben, aber seinem Bruder glaubtest du. Deine Augen schlossen sich wie von selbst, denn in deinem Herzen wusstest du, dass das hier funktionieren könnte, dass diese Liebe erblühen könnte.  
 

 

❤ The End ❤


	7. ♞ Marzipanrosen

So etwas Süßes, das konnte nur Kanato gewesen sein. Bestimmt war der Arme todunglücklich (oder extrem wütend, was erklärte, weshalb Rose und Brief im Schnee gelegen hatten). Nichts, was Kuchen nicht klären könnte!  
 

Es verging kaum eine Woche, dass du, bewaffnet mit einer Schachtel voller Kuchenstücke, vor der Haustür der Sakamakis standest. Dein Herz klopfte schnell vor Nervosität. Kanato war ein wenig speziell in seiner Launenhaftigkeit, aber mit dem Kuchen im Gepäck solltest du wohl eigentlich gut gerüstet sein. Er liebte Kuchen doch, nicht wahr? Solange du dir nicht sicher warst, ob bei ihm Trauer oder Wut die Überhand genommen und dazu geführt hatten, dass die Rose samt Brief im Schnee gelandet waren, wolltest du lieber kein Risiko eingehen und dich unnötig mit ihm anfeinden. Da war Kuchen der perfekte Weg, Kanatos Laune zu heben.  
 

Dass dir aber auch ausgerechnet Kanato die Tür öffnen würde, das hattest du nicht erwartet. Und schon gar nicht so schnell. Dein Finger hatte die Klingel kaum berührt, da schob sich die Tür schon auf und Kanato linste durch den schmalen Spalt, ehe er dich erkannte und die Tür ganz öffnete, um dich einzulassen. Beinahe, als hätte er dich kommen sehen oder erwartet, dass du herkämst.

„Teddy hat dich vermisst“, begrüßte er dich unumwunden. Klar. Teddy. Inzwischen kanntest du ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass Teddy am Ende kaum mehr war als projizierte Emotionen des lilahaarigen Vampirs. Er hatte dich also vermisst.

„Ich hab Kuchen mitgebracht. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir drei es uns gemütlich machen und ihn uns teilen?“, schlugst du Kanato vor, dessen Augen kurz blitzten. Damit hattest du ihn, das stand schon einmal fest. Bestimmt hatte Reiji ihm wieder verboten, Kuchen zu kaufen und den Kühlschrank mit gesunden Lebensmitteln gefüllt, sodass Kanato gewissermaßen auf Entzug war.  
 

Ohne Umschweife nickte der Vampir dir zu und führte dich direkt in sein eigenes Zimmer. Er hatte wohl Angst, den Kuchen teilen zu müssen, wenn seine Brüder zufällig dazustießen. Das Haus war zwar groß, aber angesichts der großen Gruppe von Vampiren, die hier lebte, war es schon verwunderlich, dass ihr auf dem Weg ins Kanatos Zimmer niemandem begegnetet.

Kanato nahm direkt auf einem der Stühle Platz, die um den kleinen Tisch am Fenster standen. Mit der Frage nach Getränken hielt er sich gar nicht erst auf. So wie Kanato die Box anstierte, die du bei dir trugst, war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass er es kaum abwarten konnte, über die Süßspeisen herzufallen, die du ihm mitgebracht hattest. „Greif zu“, fordertest du ihn gut gelaunt auf.

Das musstest du nicht zweimal sagen. Aus einer kleinen Anrichte holte der Vampir kleine Teller mit Goldrand und Kuchengabeln. Dass er dergleichen hier in seinem Zimmer hatte, wunderte dich schon gar nicht mehr. Er war eben ein Schleckermaul.  
 

Kanato griff sofort nach der Pappbox mit dem vanillefarbenen Logo der Konditorei. Du warst vor den Weihnachtsferien mit ein paar Freundinnen dort gewesen, um sozusagen Weihnachten vorzufeiern. Daher wusstest du genau, wie lecker der Kuchen dort war und bestimmt würde sich auch Kanato daran erfreuen.

Er starrte in die geöffnete Box und sagte kein Wort. Die Sekunden verstrichen. Langsam wurde dir ein wenig mulmig. Stimmte etwas nicht? War vielleicht auf dem Weg etwas umgekippt und war nun verschmiert? Oder fehlte seine Lieblingssorte? Die kanntest du nämlich nicht.  
 

„Kanato, ist... alles in Ordnung?“, wagtest du nach einigen weiteren, schweigsamen Augenblicken zu fragen. Der Vampir sah auf und dir direkt in die Augen. Nervös schlucktest du den Kloß herunter, der sich in deiner Kehle gebildet hatte. Es verhieß nichts Gutes, wenn Kanato so still war. Was war denn nur los. Leise konntest du ihn deinen Namen flüstern hören und ein eisiger Schauer lief dir über den Rücken. Bei Kanato war man sich einfach nie sicher, ob er im nächsten Moment lächeln und total süß sein würde oder doch wütend und jähzornig reagierte.

Du hattest scheinbar kein Glück. Kein Lächeln zog sich über Kanatos Lippen. Ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen, griff der Vampir nach dem Teddy, den er eben auf einem eigenen Stuhl platziert hatte. Ehe du etwas sagen oder vermuten konntest, riss er das Fenster auf und warf das Stofftier zu deiner völligen Verwunderung hinaus.  
 

„Kanato, was...? Warum hast du das getan?!“, entfuhr es dir erschrocken. So desaströs konnte doch der Kuchen gar nicht sein! Du wolltest aufstehen und dich zum Fenster beugen, doch Kanato kam dir zuvor und griff deinen Arm. „Setz dich hin.“ Eindeutig ein Befehl, keine Bitte. Du nicktest zögerlich. Kanato belohnte dich mit einem liebenswerten Lächeln. Einem, das du nicht erwartet hattest. „Ist.. alles in Ordnung, Kanato?“ „Natürlich. Ich freue mich, dass du da bist. Lass uns den Kuchen essen!“ Tatsächlich schien es ihm soweit gut zu gehen. Als wäre nichts gewesen, als wäre der Teddy hier bei ihnen, an Kanatos Seite, wie stets. Das fachte dein ungutes Gefühl nur noch mehr an.

Waren Kanato und sein Teddy nicht unzertrennlich? Du konntest dich nicht erinnern, ihn jemals ohne gesehen zu haben, dafür erinnertest du dich umso besser daran, wie er reagierte, wenn man das Plüschtier nicht entsprechend seinen Vorstellungen beachtete und in Unterhaltungen mit einbezog.  
 

„Kanato, Teddy und du, ist da...“ „Teddy brauche ich nicht mehr“, unterbrach der Vampir dich harsch, während er die Kuchenstücke aus der Pappbox nahm. Erdbeerkuchen, Stachelbeerbaisers, Donauwelle und Käsekuchen. Er betrachtete den Kuchen einen Moment lang abwägend, dann begann er jedes Stück zu teilen. „Welchen Kuchen magst du am liebsten?“, fuhr der lilahaarige Vampir ungerührt fort, während du noch immer nicht glauben konntest, was du da gehört hattest. Er brauchte Teddy nicht mehr?

„Äh... Käsekuchen.“ Du blinzeltest verwirrt. Kanato nickte nachdenklich, dann tat er euch beiden den von dir genannten Kuchen auf. „Ich mag Süßes.“ Noch immer lächelte Kanato zufrieden, sodass sich dein Gemüt langsam beruhigte und die Furcht schwand.

„Das freu-“ Wieder kamst du nicht weit, weil dich Kanato unterbrach. „Und ich habe jetzt noch etwas Süßes.“ Verwundert sahst du ihn an. „Was denn?“ Hatte er von seinen Brüdern etwa ein niedlicheres Plüschtier als Teddy bekommen und das gemeint, als er kundgetan hatte, Teddy nicht mehr zu brauchen?  
 

„Dich.“  
 

Du verschlucktest dich prompt. „Wie bitte?“, rutschte es dir schon fast empört heraus, doch Kanato hatte sich wohl entschieden, das einfach zu überhören. „Du bist viel süßer als Teddy und süßer als Kuchen.“ Er kicherte leise in sich hinein.

Deine Wangen hatten sich längst puterrot verfärbt. Das sollte doch ein Kompliment sein, oder? „Du bist auch sehr süß, Kanato“, gabst du ehrlich zurück. Er war schon wirklich süß, wie er da zufrieden vom Kuchen naschte und dich verträumt anblinzelte. Solche Dinge wie 'Du bist süß' konnte außer ihm wirklich niemand auf diese besondere Art sagen, die einem das Herz höher schlagen ließ.  
 

Dumm nur, dass deine Worte seine Laune kippten. Düster und wütend klang seine Stimme, als er nun sprach. „Du fandest Laito auch süß.“ Jede Antwort blieb dir im Halse stecken. Unter seinem finsteren Blick schrumpftest du ein Stück in dich hinein. Deine Gedanken schwirrten. „Ich... ich habe mich da geirrt.“ Plötzlich schmeckte der Kuchen gar nicht mehr so gut wie in deiner Erinnerung. Du legtest die Gabel nieder. „Hat er nichts erzählt?“ Kaum mehr als ein heiseres Nuscheln war von dir zu hören.

Kanato beäugte dich genau, dann lachte er laut auf. Erschrocken zucktest du zusammen. „Das ist nicht lustig!“ „Doch, ist es!“, lachte Kanato weiter, als hättest du einen guten Scherz gemacht. Entrüstet sahst du ihn an. Doch Kanato ließ sich davon nicht beirren. „Du brauchst ihn nicht! Du bist zu süß für ihn.“ Deine Wangen glühten. Du wolltest dich bedanken, doch du brachtest keinen Ton heraus und so stochertest du scheinbar hochbeschäftigt in deinem Kuchen.  
 

Stille legte sich wie ein schweres Tuch über euch. Deine Gedanken rasten und noch gelang es dir nur schwer, sie zu konzentrieren. Zu viele Dinge schwirrten wirr umher und eben so viel, wie nun Sinn ergab, ergab plötzlich keinen mehr.

„Kanato, hast du... hast du mich an Weihnachten besuchen wollen?“, gelang es dir schließlich zu fragen. Erst reagierte der Vampir gar nicht, sondern griff sich stattdessen das nächste Stückchen Kuchen – diesmal den Erdbeerkuchen. Ehe er jedoch den ersten Bissen in den Mund steckte, sah er dich unverwandt an. „Ja. Ist es nicht normal, dass man etwas Süßes ganz für sich allein möchte?“

Verlegen schütteltest du den Kopf. „Nein, das nicht, aber...“ Wieder unterbrach er dich. „Ich will dich für mich allein. Deine ernste Miene schmolz unter dem störrischen Blick Kanatos, der nun fast klang wie ein bockiges Kind. „Darum warst du bei mir?“ Er nickte. „Aber du warst mit Laito da.“ Wieder konntest du unterdrückte Wut hören. Eilig wandest du ein: „Aber das war nicht... nicht echt. Laito und ich, wir sind kein Paar!“ Kanato schien sich zu fangen und nickte. „Ich weiß. Du bist zu süß für ihn. Ich werde dich nicht mit ihm teilen.“  
 

Er probierte vom Erdbeerkuchen. „Ich will, dass du mir allein gehörst. Und niemandem sonst. Niemals.“ Kanato legte den Kopf schief. Es schien dir, als versuche er krampfhaft die richtigen Worte zu finden, doch es gelang ihm nicht. „Ich will, dass du hier bleibst und Zeit mit mir verbringst. Ich will, dass wir zusammen Kuchen essen.“ Wieder schien der Vampir nicht ganz zufrieden. „Ich will dich. Ich liebe dich.“

Du zweifeltest nicht an seinen Worten. Kanato hatte Teddy weggeworfen, weil er ihn nicht mehr wollte. Weil er dich wollte und Teddy nicht mehr brauchte. So wichtig warst du ihm. Für ihn war das der größte Liebesbeweis.

Tränen hatten sich in deinen Augen gebildet. Eine einzige von ihnen bahnte sich den Weg über deine Wange. Seine Worte gaben dir unmissverständlich das Gefühl, wichtig zu sein, wichtiger als alles andere. Das Gefühl, der Mittelpunkt seiner Welt zu sein. Und auch wenn er die rechten Worte erst spät gefunden hatte, zeugten seine Taten doch von seinen Gefühlen.  
 

„Bleib.“ Eure Blicke trafen sich und beinahe klang er nun flehend, als er wiederholte: „Bleib.“ Du konntest gar nicht anders, als zu nicken. Kanatos Züge zeigten ein zufriedenes Lächeln, als er sich zu dir beugte. Der Kuchen war vergessen. Deine Augen schlossen sich, dein Herz raste und du neigtest dich ihm zu. Etwas viel Süßeres hattet ihr in den Lippen des jeweils anderen gefunden. Als ihr euch wieder löstet, konntest du sehen, wie sich Kanato über die Lippen leckte, als hätte er gerade etwas besonders Leckeres gekostet.  
 

Laito mochte dich nicht geliebt haben, aber seinem Bruder glaubtest du. Deine Augen schlossen sich wie von selbst, denn in deinem Herzen wusstest du, dass das hier funktionieren könnte, dass diese Liebe erblühen könnte.  
 

 

❤ The End ❤  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Betreffend Kapitel 4: Ich bemühe mich natürlich, euch ganz ganz schnell euer (Un)Glück mitzuteilen  
> (⺣◡⺣)♡*


End file.
